Compact construction vehicles typically include a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine, which drives a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system includes hydraulic pumps that supply hydraulic fluid to hydraulic cylinders for raising and lowering lift arms, curling and dumping a bucket, and manipulating other auxiliary devices. The hydraulic system also includes one or more pumps that provide a flow of hydraulic fluid to hydraulic motors that rotate the wheels or tracks of the vehicle. Some vehicles are equipped with variable displacement pumps that are utilized to vary the flow of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic motors, thereby affecting the operation of the hydraulic motors.